Formations
This document goes over general infantry formations for SSG. These formations all depend on the task at hand, and the terrain. Formations assist with the transition between movement and fire. It should be noted that each formation is applied at that specific level, and a higher level dictating a formation does not supersede the low level dictation of formation. The high level formations dictates where the lower levels need be. While in contact, cohesion to a formation should not be in your mind. The formations provide you a framework for reacting to contact, not a structure you must operate inside. Team Formations Wedge This is the standard formation. It offers good protection from both the front and flanks, while maintaining easy control. Team members should attempt to maintain 10m separation, but should close ranks in order to maintain visual contact. The positioning of the wedge can be modified with a "strong-right" or "strong-left" order, dictating the position of the extra man in an even-strength team (4 persons). A variant of the wedge, the diamond, is a bit easier to explain to less experienced personnel and offers similar protection to a wedge, however the diamond can only be run with 4 persons. In a wedge, the point man watches the straight front, and each successive person watches off of his shoulder on the same flank (i.e. the guy to the right of the point man watches off of the point man's right shoulder while traveling). The last person in the formation is responsible for watching the rear at halts, but follows the same guidelines as above while traveling. File A file is a basic follow the leader formation. Files are used in dense, typically urban, environments where no one person can watch all of the angles. These are formations are tight, with not more than 2 meters between persons. The file allows for good coverage of fire to the flanks, but leaves the team open to frontal attack. In a file the point man watches the front sector. The middle persons watch the flanks. The rear person watches the rear when stationary. If against a wall, the persons behind the point-man should cover consecutive fields such that no section is left open to attack. While moving down a road in a dense urban environment a squad can move in a line formation, with the teams in file on opposite sides of the road. This allows each team to cover the other, and see into the rooftops overhead. Staggered Column The staggered column is the standard form of travel while on foot on a road. It allows good coverage to the flanks while mitigating the risk of ancillary fire (fire through multiple targets at once). Squad Formations Column The squad column is the standard traveling formation for a squad. It consists of a point team, followed by the trail team(s). The squad column is utilized because it offers rapid transition into fire and maneuver required under contact. There are two main methods of traveling with the squad column, traveling and traveling over-watch. Traveling While traveling the teams in a squad are separated by about 10m. This is utilized in areas where contact is not expected for faster movement. However this retards the transition to fire and maneuver once the squad takes contact. Traveling Over-watch While traveling, the point team extends up to 50m ahead of the trail teams. Upon contact, the point team sets up a base of fire, allowing the trail teams to maneuver to flank the contact. If needed, the teams can bound in any direction towards cover once contact is made. This maintains the speed of traveling while providing additional protection, yet somewhat limits control. Line The line formation is utilized when assaulting known enemy positions. It enables friendly forces to clear in a singular direction without worrying about friendly fire. This can be utilized in a platoon line with the incorporation of phase lines to maintain the line formation. Platoon Formations I will list useful platoon formations, but will not cover them due to their limited usefulness in current Sigma operations. Column Line Wedge Vee Echelon